


Goodbye means going away

by littlemisssunshiiine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssunshiiine/pseuds/littlemisssunshiiine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to cry, so I wrote a goodbye speech for Michaels funereal. I don't know if it's good, I cried. So yeah here it is. ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye means going away

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will look at the spelling mistakes at some point

Michael Clifford. Such a wonderful human being. When you asked me many years ago, when we found out you had cancer, to speak at your funereal, I really didn't think you meant it. But now I'm standing here, next to you coffin, not ready to say goodbye. We haven't talked for years, so when your mom called me, i broke down. You were such a big part of my childhood, when i think back you are there always. My brother and you hated each other at first, but you were my friend and always visited me and acted nicely when Luke was there, because he was my brother.

Michael you lived for so many years with cancer, you started a band with my brother and your best friends. You travelled the world without the fans or the media knowing you had cancer. You did just like Freddie Mercury who in my and your eyes is an absolute legend and never told a soul in the industry about your sickness. Your family knew, the boys knew and I knew. Why didn't you tell any one, somebody could have helped you. You never told a soul, because you think about every one else before yourself and that is what people will remember. Because you will be remember as Michael Clifford the Legend. 

 

It was never easy being around all of you, seeing how each girl you met, broke your heart because you weren't pretty as my brother, because I couldn't understand those girls, you were so unique, such a wonderful personality, always sweet and caring. But I could see how it hurt you feelings every time a girl used you to get closer to my brother, Ashton and Calum. I really wished you had known back then I loved you, then we could have been together and you wouldn't have gotten your heart broken.  
Mikey one of the things I will remember most is the fact that you were all awkward at one time of your life, the hair of yours wasn't always good, but you all made it work. You have been through so many hair styles, crazy colours I thought you would lose your hair at some point. You never did. I think us in the close circle was the only one who knew the truth about your crazy colours. You didn't wanna feel like you missed out the opportunity to try a new colour because you didn't know if you would keep your hair forever. The fans always joked about you losing your hair because of the colouring, but nobody knew the truth why you lost your hair. 

Now this wasn't suppose to be sad because I don't wanna remember you and be sad when I think about your name. you brought me so much happiness and so much life. I can't believe I will never see you again. I hadn't talked to you in a while. The last time I saw you, you hugged me to close and I knew it was almost time, I couldn't say goodbye, I wasn't ready, so now I am standing here, saying all these words I should have said that day. 

Mikey, my sweet and caring Michael. I never got to say I love you too, and I don't think it's fair that you didn't know I loved you too. When you told me I was sleeping, it was your last night out of the hospital, we had all celebrated your 5th album, I had been up all night, so I took a nap on the bed and when you thought i was sleeping you sat down and told me about your feelings and about the fact that you had always loved me, but that you thought it wasn't fair because you had to leave the world soon. That night I cried. I wasn't ready to say goodbye, but you did at that moment. The next day you went to the hospital and never left. That day was the last day I got to see your smile, that day was the last day you played your guitar for all of us, that day was the last time I fell in love with you, because I can't think of a day were I didn't fall for you, baby you are my one and only and I can't say goodbye, because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting and I can't forget you. 

 

I know the reason you are not here anymore is because God needed help and he only brings the very best up before the rest of us. I will always love you Mikey, you are my favourite person and i will never forget all the great memories you gave me. I know that every time I am missing you, you will be right next to me and watched out for me. I will see you in eternity sunshine. 

I will love you forever, my legend.


End file.
